guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Secondary profession
Is there a limit to the number of times you can change your secondary profession after you've completed the "path" quests in the Crystal Desert? For instance, can you change your secondary profession to Ranger, then to Warrior, then to Ranger again? Planning ahead... Rain Over Pebbles 01:31, 24 March 2006 (CST) : unlimited 01:45, 24 March 2006 (CST) :: Okay but what if you change your secondary profession, would you have lost all the skills that you earned for that and if you ever wanted to change back will the skills still be there or are they lost forever and need to be re-earned? --OMGsplosion 05:55, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::When you change back, they'll still be there. --68.142.13.105 06:28, 7 May 2006 (CDT) I've just made a Nightfall character who is currently lvl 4, and paid to unlock Kaineng and LA. My toon doesn't have a secondary, do you think it would be possible (even with alot of deaths until I get to a decent level) to reach 20 without a secondary? Switching professions Say for example you started as a */E. You then complete the quest to become a */Mo. Now you want to change back to */E. Do you have to do the Elementalist quest or will it just change for you? Now say you want to be */Mo again. Do you have to repeat the Monk quest or will it be given to you automatically? :In Prophecies, the quests unlock the ability to change to that secondary profession on that character. In Factions, you have to pay Senji 500 gp the first time you adopt a particular profession. Either way, changing to a secondary you have already unlocked for that character is free - just talk to Senji or one of the profession quest ghosts and they'll do it for you. :So, for example, I have a N/Me. I did a quest to unlock N/Mo in Prophecies. I can now talk to any of the profession-changing NPC (I usually visit Telius, the ranger trainer, despite the fact that I haven't even unlocked her quest). She lets me change between N/Mo and N/Me instantly by just selecting a button from a menu. Works the same way in Factions, too. — 130.58 (talk) 21:24, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::Basically, talk to a Profession Changer. It's immediate, too! So much more fun than trying to do that quest again, huh? :) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:26, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::Is there a list anywhere of the 6 or so skills you get when you change to each new profession? — 24.211.128.73 20:02, 21 January 2007 (CST) * It's even simpler than that in Prophecies (and I can only assume it's the same in the other campaigns now, I haven't ascended any Factions/Nightfall chars yet though). Once you've completed the secondary profession quest you can change to that secondary any time you are in a town/outpost, just bring up your skill list K and select the one you want from the dropdown list. Any skills on your bar from the secondary you are switching away from will be cleared from you skill bar and you're ready to go with the new one. The question I am struggling with at the moment is this: How do you unlock a secondary profession from a different campaign (Factions/Nightfall) for an ascended Prophecies character? I couldn't find any documentation on this so if anyone has any insight please direct me to the Wiki page I haven't found yet or start sharing some of the information on here... I'll do the same if I discover anything. Thanks! :You can unlock for a Prophecies character in Nightfall from the profession changer in the Command Post outside Sunspear Sanctuary for the usual 500g. I think the same general idea for Factions, but I don't remember where the changer is off the top of my head. -- Peej 15:39, 28 February 2007 (CST) Why is there a warning on this page? What part of the information is suspected of being inaccurate/outdated? If there is no reason for the warning to remain at the top of the page, please remove it. :Lazypeon 22:39, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::Probably because it's still Tyrian-centric. How do Canthans get their secondary profession? 134.130.4.46 23:19, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::This page now (as of 1/21/2007) needs updating because you can simply change your secondary profession after unlocking it by using the skills and attributes window (no need for going back to a profession changer). — 24.211.128.73 20:03, 21 January 2007 (CST) Canthan characters in Elona Just a note: A Canthan character having completed the Hunted! quest (as it reads here) but not having ascended or become "closer to the stars" cannot use the secondary profession changers. :Already noted in Ascension --220.233.103.77 00:47, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Small Correction? If I remember correctly, to change your secondary profession in Nightfall, you have to complete the quest after Hunted, which is The Great Escape, or only dunkoro is in the command post. I may be wrong, but I am almost 100% sure that this is true.--John Deathblade 00:00, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Cross-campaign secondaries? I was trying to check the low-level data for the new Sunspear Skills. The only incomplete tables are in the mesmer and ritualist pages, so the idea was that I would create an Elonian Mesmer and take Rit as secondary. Turns out that Elonian characters cannot assume Canthan professions when they are entitled to choose their secondaries for the first time. Is it the same way for Canthan characters? The fact that I have to travel to Cantha in order to access a class my account does have access to is very annoying. It's not like class are unlockable things, now is it?-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 20:09, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Odd bug? (posting this here since there is no "Category:Path quests" or similar article) So I was taking my Dervish through the Desert missions. She is already Ascended-equivalent by completing Hunted!, and so can change secondary professions. Way back on Istan in the beginning of Nightfall campaign, I chose '''Warrior' for a secondary profession. When it came time to fight the Doppleganger, I changed secondary profession to Mesmer (access to useless skills to confuse Dopple), and thus cleared Augury Rock as a D/Me. Now, after finishing Augury you can go to the various Crystal Desert outposts and get Profession-changing quests from folks like Cembrien and Zratha Kor. BUT, you will only be able to take a quest if it's for a secondary profession you did not originally choose. So, I should have been able to get all of them except the Warrior quest. Right? Wrong. For some strange reason, the game counted me as having chosen Mesmer secondary for the quest availability. I could not get The Mesmer's Path from Eulenias, but I was able to get The Warrior's Path from the Brave]. This is regardless of the fact that, way back on Istan, I had chosen Warrior as my secondary profession, and I was D/W when completing Hunted! So I guess, for the purposes of determining a non-Prophecies, already-Ascended equivalent character's secondary, the game currently just uses whatever secondary you have equipped when you win at Augury Rock...regardless of what your actual Secondary Profession choice was way early on. While it is a rather small detail in the scope of things, it does mean you miss out on an easy 1,000 XP quest, as well as (maybe) some easy skill captures such as Crippling Anguish from Yxthoshth. But I felt it was worth mentioning anyways. Unfortunately I am not really sure where to work this into the Secondary Profession article... (T/ ) 05:36, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :It's not a bug, you complete the 'profession quest' of your current secondary when you beat the Doppelganger. --Kale Ironfist 06:00, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Then how come that is not mentioned in the Augury Rock or Doppleganger articles? I sure didn't know about it before this happened... (T/ ) 06:14, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Probably because people don't check their chatbox after the completion of the mission. Regardless of character, they will complete their current secondary 'profession quest' on completion of Augury Rock with the text 'Quest Completed: The X's path'. Only on the first successful completion of course. --Kale Ironfist 06:17, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::O rly, do you have a screenshot? I've never seen that before...Too bad I have no more chars to do the mission with for the first time. Kind of a gip though, saying you completed a quest but not giving the 1,000XP reward for it. I mean, I would gladly do all the quests just for free XP and caps, even if I already had that profession...Oh well. In any case, that should be added to the Augury Rock article - that thing about also automagically completing your Path quest. (T/ ) 06:26, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::::No, I do not have a screenshot (but I can take a character to complete it and THEN get a screenshot). The only profession quest that has an elite is the Mesmer one (but just look at Crippling Anguish and you'll notice no end to the number of Prophecies bosses that have it. Additionally, the mission itself gives 50,000 experience (no real loss for not being able to do the quest, unless you've ascended elsewhere). --Kale Ironfist 06:38, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Non-elite caps are sometimes important too. Much less so nowadays with Tomes of course, but still. And, 1,000 extra XP at little to no cost is still something to be missed when you're really scrabbling for it and can't reach any repeatable quests yet...assuming only L20 foes and you are also L20, it takes ten solo kills to get 1,000 XP, or 50 kills in an 8-man party. (T/ ) 06:49, 19 July 2007 (CDT) changing at trainer the trainer at the balth temple only lets you change once you are ascended. the questionable part of the article is about having to the quests. you definitely need to be ascended it already says. but do you need to do the quests? i dont think that you do. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:12, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Warrior skills I ascended in Tyria, and did all profession missions from Tyria. With every profession I have a couple of basic skills, except for the warrior profession. I can change to warrior, and I don't get a single warrior skill. Right now I capped some warrior elites and I got balanced stance using a tome, but it's still odd. I thought you were supposed to get healing signet and frenzy right away... 77.164.93.208 21:05, 27 March 2008 (UTC)